Family
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey just wants his family back to normal... R


**I'm sorry i haven't posted anything up for a while xx please enjoy**

* * *

**Family**

**Mikey's POV**

I'm sitting alone on the couch, It seems like I'm always alone nowadays. Leo went back to South America to stay with some old friends 2 weeks ago and April went with him, Raph's went back to the Nightwatcher business and Donnie is always in his lab doing his Tech support job. It's like they think Leo isn't coming back. Master Splinter can't help me anymore because he died a month ago... i really am alone and every time i try to get my brothers out of what their doing they shout at me! Leo I've lost contact with but last i heard he is supposed to be coming back tonight, I don't even see Raph anymore, Casey told me that he was staying with him until Leo comes back, and Donnie... Everytime I go into that lab he chases me out. I hate it! I look at the clock, 00:00, i sigh, i guess Leo won't be coming back tonight. I lie down on the sofa and snuggle up to a cushion. We don't feel like a family anymore, we've separated or something like that... we are stronger together than we are apart, we are supposed to be a team! I realise that i have tears going down my face and they are wetting the cushion, but i don't care. This is supposed to be my home, but it doesn't feel like it anymore... It feels empty. Home is where your family are, the place that you feel safe in but my family isn't here at least not everyone, and i don't feel safe. There is nobody to keep me safe, i feel exposed and that frightens me...

I've been lying down for a long time, but i don't realise it because i am too lost in my own sorrow. I hear the lair door open and close. I feel scared again, last time it did that it was Raph coming in drunk and angry, he beat me up and made me cry but he didn't care. The next morning he apologised and he really did feel sorry for what he did, but he had really scared me that night... I look up to see who it is and i realise that it was my oldest brother, Leonardo, finally home.

'LEO!' i shout, i'm so happy to see him maybe now we can be a family again! so i hug him and i really don't want to let go.. this is the safest i've felt since he left.

'Hey Mike, what's wrong?' Leo says softly, i think he's noticed the tears that are still sliding gently down my face, he looks really worried for me. He leads me back to the sofa and sits down with me and i tell him everything that happened while he was gone. I told him about how Raph had went mad with anger once Leo had left, i told him about Donnie locked up inside his lab, i told him about the night that Raph had come home drunk and beat me and i told him about how alone and afraid i had felt. He listened to me with concern in his eyes, he must of felt sorry for me but i didn't notice i was too busy crying into him, i fell asleep in his lap.

**Leo's POV**

I watched quietly as my baby brother cried out his story, it was horrible, i can't believe i left him to deal with this on his own! I could hardly keep my anger in when i heard about what Raph had done and i was annoyed at Donnie for letting it happen. I watch as Mikey cries himself to sleep on my lap. i don't want to leave him but i have to speak to my other brothers. I carefully pull Mikey off of me and lay him down on the sofa. I pick up my shell cell and call Raph,

_'Hello'_

'Hey Raph it's me Leo'

_'Oh hey Leo'_

'just wanted you to know that i'm back.. and i really need to talk to you'

_'Why what's happened?'_

'Come home now please and meet me in the dojo'

_'Ok, fearless i'm on my way'_

'Oh and try not to wake Mikey on your way in'

_'Whateva'_

I hang up the phone and head towards Donnies lab, I knock on the door and walk in,

'Hey Don' I say as i watch him turn round in fright,

'LEO!' He looks really tired and he's lost a lot of weight, 'Your home!' He flings himself on me and gives me a hug,

'Come to the dojo, i need to talk to you' I lead him to the dojo, i can tell he is confused. as i walk in i see Raph kneeling on the floor waiting for me, When he sees me come in he jumps up and shakes my hand,

'Hey fearless, for a minute there i thought you wouldn't show up' He laughs, but i'm not in the mood.

'Guys sit down and listen' They sat and looked at me,

'Wait where's Mikey?' Don asked looking around in confusion,

'It's him i want to talk about!' I snap in anger, they look at me as if i had just told them that Mikey was dead,

'Guys you haven't been looking after our baby brother!' I say angrily as i remember how upset and scared Mikey was when i had listened to his story, They both look down at their knees in shame, they clearly know what i'm talking about.

'When i came home Mikey was in tears! He was scared and alone and really upset!' I start shouting and My brothers heads shoot up and look into my eyes,

'Mikey told me everything that had happened then cried himself to sleep!' I'm really pissed off, I look at Raph,'Why haven't you been home? and why, when you did come home, did you beat up Mikey!' Raph looks at me in shame, i realise he has tears in his eyes... I've not seen Raph cry since we were very young,

'I know Leo, I'm sorry..' He says quietly as Donnie stares at him in disbelief,

'And why did you let Donnie live in his lab, he looks like he hasn't been out of it this whole time!', Raph looks at Donnie, i think he has just realised that Donnie really did look like crap.

'Hey that was my choice not Raphs' Donnie says quietly,

'No Donnie, i left him in charge and he has let us all down' i say as i look at Raph, he says nothing.

'Donnie, why did you keep chasing Mike out of your lab when he was trying to help you!' i shout at Don as he looks at me with tears in his eyes,

'I don't know Leo' He says quietly, almost a whisper,

'I'm disappointed in you both' i say sternly at them, then i crouch down to their level,

'Listen, we are the only ones that can set this right, Will you help me get our Little brother back to the way he used to be?' I watch as Raph and Don smile at me and say,

'Yes'

**Mikey's POV**

I woke up on the sofa with a blanket on me, i guess Leo coming home wasn't a dream. I sit up and look around, The lair looks empty i guess the whole going back to normal thing won't be happening. I make my way to the kitchen and as i walk in i am met with a huge surprise,

'Mornin' Mike' Raph says as he reads the news paper,

'Hey' Don smiled at me,

'You feeling better Mike?' Leo asks me as all three of them stand up, once they were next to each other i couldn't resist, I grin at them then pull them all into one huge Hug. I feel them all wrap their arms around me,

'I'm so sorry Mike.' Raph whispers in my ear,

'I'm sorry Mikey, can you forgive me?' Don whispers,

'Yes' i whisper back to him,

'Mikey... I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry' Leo says as he hugs me tighter,

'It's ok Leo' I'm just happy that we are all together again.

The rest of the day was a blast, we hung out for the day and we joked and laughed. Now we are finally together again. we are a group, a team, a family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review xx**


End file.
